Please, Stay!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Derek calls an important pack meeting which confuses everyone because things have settle down, When everyone arrives at the pack meeting Derek reveals that he is leaving town for good everyone excepts it but Stiles don't it destroys him inside that the person he loves is leaving so Stiles does everything in his power to make sure Derek stays in town.. Will Derek stay?


**Came up with this idea last night, hope you like it, and I will be updating on my other story It's gotta be a teenage love story after Thanksgiving. Well enjoy.**

**Chapter One:**

**(Stiles Pov)**

Derek had called an important pack meeting, which confused me because everything has settled down since the dead pool was destroyed and everyone that was on the list was safe again. Anyhow I grabbed my cellphone and went to go pick Scott up at his house a few minutes later.

"Do you know why Derek is even holding a pack meeting, he isn't even alpha." I asked Scott as he slid into the jeep.

"Beats me, but it must be important." Scott shrugged.

I parked my blue jeep in the parking garage of Derek's loft building and got out, with Scott following in tow.

"I hope things aren't stirring up again, everything has been so nice and quiet." I whined, like a five-year old.

"I know what you mean, Kira and I have become close and actually going on 'actual' dates." Scott said, making dopey eyes.

"I don't want to know what you and Kira do in your free time." I said, covering my ears.

"How are you and Malia doing?" Scott asked.

"Eh, were good. We broke up though." I replied, uneasily. _I just hope he doesn't ask why. _I thought to myself.

"Why?" I thought you two were so in love." Scott asked, rolling his eyes.

"I thought we were but I realized that we weren't meant for each other, but were still friends though." I said, awkwardly.

"I think it has something to do with your feelings for a certain green-eyed sour wolf." Scott smirked, as I blush.

"I don't like him like that." I lied.

"Stiles, I can tell your lying." Scott said.

"okay maybe I do, it doesn't mean he feels the same way about me. He is always shoving me into walls. growling and glaring at me anyways he is with Braeden." I said, with an eye roll.

"You never know and i think there just bed buddies." Scott replied.

We finally made it to Derek's loft and when we walked in Lydia was sitting on he couch talking to Malia and Kira. Liam was sitting on a chair staring off into space. Derek was sitting there with his normal stoic face with Braeden nowhere in sight.

"You two are late." Derek snarled.

"We're only five minutes late, calm down sour wolf." I said, with a laugh as he growled.

'What is this meeting for anyways?" Malia asked, sounding bored.

"I have news to share with you all." Derek said, in a more serious tone.

"Okay, go on with it." Lydia demanded.

"Well since everything has settled down and I'm not needed here anymore and nothing holding me from leaving, I have decided to leave Beacon Hills and move back to New York where i have lived after the fire had happened and I might want to visit Cora soon."

Everyone was silent.

"Is that what you really want Derek?" Scott said, softly.

"Yes Scott, I'm not needed here anymore and I feel this is what I need." Derek expressed softly.

"What about Braeden? I asked.

"Were done, she went on a search to look for Malia's mom and we were just a 'friends with benefits' thing." He answered truthfully.

I actually sighed in relief, but when I heard Derek say he was leaving Beacon Hills for good that didn't settle well with me. I actually wanted to cry. The guy I have been in love with for the past year was leaving and never coming back.

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott whispered.

"Yeah, fine." I said, shakily.

Scott just nodded not pushing anything further.

"Well Derek, we support you in your decision just let us know how you're doing." Lydia said, smiling.

"Yeah and come back once in a while." Liam said.

"Thanks, means a lot." Derek replied, shockingly nice.

"Well Kira and I have a date."Scott said, as they got up and left.

One by one everyone left except for me I was just sitting there thinking how can they all be so okay with him leaving when I'm not. I will miss him so much and I didn't get to tell him how I feel. I was about to burst into tears.

"Stiles, are you okay, I can tell your stressed about something." Derek asked worried.

That made my blood boil.

"No Derek, I'm not okay the one person that I actually care about is leaving!" I shouted.

"What do you mean the one person you care about?" Derek asked, confused.

"Use your brain Derek." I said, getting even more angrier.

"Seriously Stiles, what do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Omg, I'm fucking in love with you Derek, I have been for the past year and a half, and it kills me to find out your leaving town for good!." I yelled, blinking tears back.

Derek seemed stunned at my confession.

"And I know, you will never feel the same way." I said, my voice hoarse from yelling.

"Stiles I-" Derek said but I cut him off.

"Never mind what I said, just leave Derek and never come back." I said, going towards the loft door.

Derek ran after me and slammed me against the wall..as usual and crashed his lips onto mine. I was shocked at first but reciprocated the pulled away in seconds.

"Stiles, I'm no good for you, I have a lot of baggage and you know that leaving Beacon hills will be the best thing for me because I will be getting away from here where everything has happened to me and I have nothing left here." Derek answered, sadly.

"Yes you do, Me. Stay here with me." I pleaded.

"Stiles I'm sorry I can't I need to leave this place everything here reminds me of what happened to Laura, what Peter did, and what Kate did." Derek said.

"Derek, you can't just kiss me and say your still leaving, your messing with my feelings." I said, tired.

"Stiles, I do care for you but its best for me to leave, and what about Malia." He asked.

"We broke up because she knew how I felt about you." I answered back.

"Stiles I just think it's best if I move out of here."

"Derek, we can build new memories here, together and with the pack." I suggested.

"Are you serious, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Listened to my heart, Yes!" I said.

"It was steady." He said.

"See I'm not lying about how I feel about you Derek, and I wan't you to stay here." I told him.

"Yes, Stiles I will stay and I love you to." I said. and crashed our lips together.

Somehow Derek and I ended up on his bed making out. He hovered over me and placed his lips near my pulse point which was my weak spot. Derek smirked against me as I slipped a moan out. He continued to assault my neck until he moved from my jaw line back to my mouth slipping his tongue in, as the kiss got fiercer we didn't want to go to far so we pulled apart.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." I said, as I cuddled into his side.

"Me too, I love you Stiles." He said, bringing me closer.

"I love you too, Derek." I said, sighing in content.

I sent a text to Scott,

_Derek decided to stay in BH_

**_Let me guess you convinced him ;)_**

_I sure did :)_

**_Glad you told him_**

_Me too_

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Told Scott that you were staying." I said, happily.

"Well come back to bed." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." I said, saluting him.

"Derek, what made you change your mind?" I asked, curiously.

"I finally thought that i couldn't stand not to have you in my life and I realized that I loved you to and always have." He said, truthfully.

I nodded and cuddled with Derek for the rest of the night and I was happy that I have the love of my life staying with me.

**THE END!**

**Hoped you liked it...Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
